1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hurricane shutters and panels for protecting window and door openings in a building during the threat of a hurricane or tropical storm and more particularly to a locking system which secures such hurricane panels in place from unauthorized entry into the building.
2. Description of Related Art
Hurricane shutters and panels for building openings are well known and represent a substantial improvement in both deployment and effectiveness over simply boarding over doors and windows with plywood sheets. Although plywood is effective in protecting buildings from window breakage and further damage thereafter, these plywood sheets are heavy and difficult to install and block out virtually all light from entering into the building. Many newer hurricane panel structures are either translucent or transparent and are much lighter and easier to install on relatively short notice in the face of a hurricane threat.
Both during a hurricane threat and thereafter, many buildings and homes are left empty caused by mandatory evacuations during the hurricane threat. Boarded up doors and windows present a very visible unintended notice to vandals and burglars that the building is likely temporarily uninhabited and, by the simple removal of conventional hurricane panels or plywood, access into the empty building is an easy certainty.
U.S. Published Patent Application US2005/0193651 teaches a shutter assembly for storm and security protection, one embodiment of the assembly consisting of translucent panels enclosed within the upper and lower track of a housing and comprising a locking mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,713 to Thompson, et al. teaches hurricane protection for windows and doors comprising a shutter with hardware and a locking rod mechanism with padlock.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,702 to Scribner teaches safeguarding a building from vandals or storms comprising panel members and spring loaded locking inserts. Storm resistant fixed shutter assemblies are taught by Carey in U.S. Pat. No. 6,886,294 and Whitworth discloses a storm brace assembly in U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,312.
The present invention provides in two alternate embodiments an effective means for locking hurricane panels in place so that unlocking a conventional padlock is required to effect their removal. No additional hardware or building or hurricane shutter modification is needed to effect installation and use of the present invention which adds to its versatility and economy.